


Handsome Groom, Give Him Room

by lovemarvey



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Harvey loves Mike, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mike and Rachel getting married and Harvey is there as Mike's best man, Mike is completely oblivious that he has feelings for Harvey, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarvey/pseuds/lovemarvey
Summary: It's too late for Harvey to admit his feelings for Mike while Rachel unexpectedly made a decision which surprises everyone.





	Handsome Groom, Give Him Room

**Author's Note:**

> First marvey fic I posted here in ao3, pls be kind to me! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. 
> 
> I'm completely ignorant what happens moments before the wedding starts in the US and also what I know about weddings are very limited in what I saw from TV. This fic maybe considered as AU and probably a little bit OOC. I'm sorry if by any case the reader got confused with time jumps in this fic. Sorry too if there are grammar and syntax errors (english is not my first language).
> 
> This fic was inspired completely by the song I Know It's Over by The Smiths and I also borrowed the title for this fic from that song but the correct lyric is actually “handsome groom, give _her_ room...” Also my favorite kink probably is Harvey being hopelessly in love with Mike but Mike doesn't know that Harvey loves him... *sobs*
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this fic. I have tons of fun writing this. :)

**_HARVEY_ **

_It’s too late._

Harvey is _too late_ to stop the wedding and he really needs to get used to this because this is _the reality_ and the man he loves will marry the woman of his dreams in a few minutes. He wasted his years lying to himself that he doesn’t want this man – _lying to himself_ that the years where they worked so closely together don’t give way for the Senior Partner to see Mike in a different light. Harvey knows that Mike is everything that he is not – bleeding heart, kind, honest and even Harvey was surprised that he will fall in love with Mike. The man’s good looking too with his expressive and sincere bright blue eyes that sometimes Harvey will go breathless just by looking at him. Harvey thought that _maybe_ hiding his feelings and pretending that it doesn’t hurt him whenever he sees Mike together with Rachel will eventually teach his heart that his feelings will go away.

(It didn’t.)

Donna oftentimes offer him a sad smile, shaking her head – of course, she knows, that woman...

Harvey knows that it’s over. He didn’t even know why in the world he agreed to be Mike’s best man because nothing hurts worst than seeing the man you love marry someone else. A voice inside his head is telling him that there’s nothing he can really do, _it’s over,_ and he can only hurt Mike if he refuses. And so with curt dismissal and with an air of nonchalance, Harvey agreed when Mike asked him one night while he’s drowning with too much paperwork and legal briefs. Harvey noticed a glint of shock laced with pain in Mike eyes when he heard his answer. Maybe Harvey should at least pretend that he’s happy about Mike finally tie the knot with Rachel and him being there at the wedding by his side as his best man. But Harvey is tired pretending that everything’s OK and it doesn’t help that his chest feels heavy and his heart breaking into pieces whenever he thinks about Mike’s upcoming wedding

And later that evening when Mike asked Harvey to be his best man, Harvey drank too much scotch – drowning in his sorrows and regret because the one he wants in his life is the one he can never ever have.

 

**_RACHEL_ **

Rachel knows she should be happy. But why does it feel something is wrong?

She woke up too early one morning, realizing that she is resting her head against Mike’s chest. She looked up, blinking once, twice, before she moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss in his man’s right cheek. Mike’s lips curl slightly, but no signs he’ll wake up soon. Rachel took the time to just _look_.

And then she suddenly remembered the conversation they had last night.

It was one, very normal conversation over dinner in which she cooked for his man, which is a rare occurrence for Rachel to cook given her busy schedule. Rachel talks about how her day went and Mike also sharing his, voicing out his opinion on certain matters which concerns the cases Rachel is currently handling. And while Mike shares how his day went, Rachel _knows_ that it will always include Harvey in it. Rachel _knows_ that this is normal because it isn’t the first time that Mike talks about Harvey. Definitely there is nothing wrong with it, Rachel reasoned out. But as Mike went on and on, Rachel paid more attention – noticing the very strange but fond look like Mike is remembering something that is deeply important for him and the way he smiles that Rachel realized reserved only for Harvey.

It was a complete shock, but Rachel tried to stay normal, smiling here and there when necessary as his man shares his day. Everyone knows that Mike worships the ground that Harvey walks – she knows this very well. And for Mike, Harvey means a lot to him because he’s the one who gave him the chance when everything in his life crumbles right before his eyes.

Rachel realizes that night that Mike has _feelings_ for Harvey but at this point, Mike isn’t aware of it.

 

**_HARVEY_ **

Mike appeared outside his door without invitation. It was the last night of Mike being a bachelor and Harvey have no idea why Mike is standing outside, in his hand is a real expensive bottle of scotch.

“Let’s have a drink,” Mike starts, offering a shy smile.

“For?” Harvey asks, raising a curious brow. He need to ask because somewhere inside the messy thoughts running inside his head, there’s a light of hope that Harvey keeps on clinging to – that maybe Mike will never marry Rachel tomorrow.

But Mike is smiling, looking proud.

“Last night of being a bachelor,” Mike answers.

Harvey drops his gaze as he opened his door wide and Mike marches inside.

Mike is very happy – Harvey can see it and it pains him to realize that it isn’t him who’s making him feel that way. Harvey wants to be the one to make him smile.

And as hours passed by, they talk almost about everything - actually Mike doing most of the story-telling like they are very old – fondly sharing memories beginning from that day when Harvey hired him. There is no doubt that with Mike’s perfect memory that he can even tell him the exact time, the colour of the tie he wore and maybe even the colour of Donna’s dress. Mike also mentions some of the exciting cases they handled before and what he learned from Harvey.

Harvey knows that it’s supposed to be a good night and why Mike opted to spend this night in his condo, Harvey refused to ask. But even without asking, Mike made an offhand comment that Rachel will spend the night at her parent’s house and Mike tells him that he wants to be here with his best friend. Harvey should feel happy because Mike is here – in this place he owns. Harvey knows Mike belongs here, by his side – but what he wanted will never happen.

Harvey oftentimes caught himself staring at those criminally lush lips, following the movement of his tongue whenever Mike unconsciously licks his lips. And when Mike drinks the amber liquid from his glass, Harvey can’t stop himself from gazing at the length of his neck. But after this, all Harvey feels is the crashing disappointment towards himself and regret. Mike’s already with Rachel when Harvey realized his feelings for his associate. There’s really nothing he can do but to pretend that unrequited love doesn’t hurt the great Harvey Specter.

They didn’t finished drinking the whole bottle and Mike decided to leave before midnight. They’re both not drunk and Mike refused Harvey’s offer to stay for the night.

“Thanks Harvey,” Mike says, patting his pockets to check for his wallet.

 “I’m not really sure what are you thanking me for,” Harvey replies, looking at Mike.

“For everything, I guess,” Mike says, smiling sheepishly. “I wouldn’t be here without you. I wouldn’t meet Rachel if you didn’t hire me in the first place.”

Harvey paused – he felt a dreadful feeling settled down his gut.  Typical Mike, pointing out this tiny details and thanking him for it but he makes a valid point that if Harvey didn’t hire Mike, he wouldn’t meet Rachel.

Mike’s eyes lock at Harvey’s. “Is something wrong, Harvey?” Mike sounds concerned.

Harvey shook his head, his right hand twitches and dying to reach and hold Mike’s hand. But Harvey’s afraid that once he touches him, he’ll never let Mike go.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Harvey lied. “Go home Mike. You need to rest for your wedding. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Are you sure?” Mike asks, worried. He tried to reach for Harvey’s hand, innocently, but Harvey stepped back. A curious frown form in Mike’s face. “ _Harvey?_ What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Mike. Don’t worry. Go home. Tomorrow’s your big day.” Harvey sounds tired. He’s so tired of hiding his feelings, but he needs to still fight against it because it’s all over. Mike will marry Rachel in less than twenty-four hours and it is not fair to mess up with Mike. And for Harvey, it’s best to stay the way where they are right now – as friends, than admitting to him what he feels which will make Mike hates him.

Mike frowns, with a look like he’s missing something, _something important_. Harvey forced to give a tired smile, resigned.

But Mike’s sudden wonder got interrupted when he remembered something. “Harvey? Can... Can I asked you for a favour?”

“A favour?” Harvey asks, raising an eyebrow.

He watches as Mike slipped his hand from his jeans front pocket and pulled a red velvet ring box. “Can you keep these rings for a while? For safe-keeping? I hope it’s OK. I don’t have any family left and I don’t have any idea about the tradition and──”

“Mike, it’s OK,” Harvey cuts his babbling, though every fibre of his being revolts against this idea. “I’ll give this back to you tomorrow before the wedding starts.”

“Thanks Harvey.” Mike passes him the ring box before he wraps his arms around Harvey, but Harvey refused to return the embrace. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harvey just watches, with heavy heart, as Mike walks away.

 

**_RACHEL_ **

In her defence, Rachel tried her very best to _understand._

She paid very close attention not only to Mike but also to Harvey. Something inside her is dying to know if Harvey feels the same way to Mike. But based on the Senior Partner’s actions, it appears he doesn’t feel anything for Mike and doesn’t act differently when he’s with his associate. (She’s wrong.) There’s one moment when she arrived outside Harvey’s office to fetch Mike. Donna wasn’t on her desk, probably taking her lunch break. Rachel and Mike have a reservation for lunch at this fancy Japanese restaurant that her college friend suggested. Both Harvey and her fiancé are sitting by the couch, their back against the glass wall, no doubt looking at some contracts and papers. After a few minutes of just watching these two men, Rachel decided to stopped and finally knock. They both turned around and Mike smiled at Rachel. Harvey looked nonchalant and simply returned to reading contracts while Mike excused himself and joined Rachel.

But Rachel remained confused because their wedding is coming up and she can’t just call the wedding off because what reason will she provide to justify her action? They didn’t have any huge fight or even some silly disagreements. She only feels that it’s unfair that Mike feels something for Harvey where in fact she’s his fiancée. Mike still remains unaware of his feelings for Harvey and will oftentimes talk about him which made Rachel jealous. Rachel genuinely loves Mike. She never wanted to settle down before, but Mike is different. She’s knows that she’s being selfish. But she oftentimes caught herself thinking that maybe her doubts about with her fiancé are not true.

She can simply confront Mike but Rachel feels she deserve to be happy. Mike says he loves her. She chose to believe and trust his man.

Rachel didn’t call the wedding off.

 

**_HARVEY_ **

Harvey wore his best suit and the other important accessories are impeccable and perfect in his opinion. He even wears the watch his father gave to him when he turned 21.

But Harvey will be lying with himself if not for one moment he didn’t imagine that he’s the one getting married today – to Mike. It was a nice fantasy and Harvey knows sadly will remain that way.

And when people see him, they’ll think Mike’s wedding is just another important function where the great Harvey Specter will attend to and nothing else. What they didn’t know is that deep inside Harvey is hurting – that he is devastated. No one else needs to know that. Not surprisingly though, Donna called him early morning to ask how he is. It’s enough that there’s only one who knows what Harvey truly feels.

Harvey then slipped the ring box inside his pocket – Mike and Rachel’s wedding rings. He can’t help but to laughed without humour, wondering how in the world this became his life. Securing that the rings are in his pocket, he left his condo and drove going to the church.

Harvey arrived an hour before the wedding and went straight to one of the rooms provided for the families of the bride and groom. Mike texted him where he’s at and Harvey felt his breath caught in his throat when he saw Mike, alone in the room, wearing his wedding suit.

Mike looked amazing.

Mike’s eyes shone bright when he saw Harvey and grinning at him like an idiot. His wedding suit even has a _vest_.

Harvey folded his arms. “Looking good, rookie,” he praises, telling him the complete truth. He wants to add that Mike looks amazing and sexy in his suit, but forces himself not to.

“Thanks Harvey,” Mike says, his face flushed and very red. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Harvey replies earnestly. Another truth though it kills him to witness the person he loves so much marries someone else. Harvey pulls out the ring box and put it on Mike’s hand.

“Thank you very much, Harvey,” Mike says as he slipped the ring box inside his pocket.

Harvey rolls his eyes, but he’s looking at Mike fondly. He brushes off an imaginary lint on Mike’s shoulders. “Stop thanking me already. Mike. Today’s a very important day to you and I wouldn’t miss it.”

Mike can’t help but smile at him, wrapping his arms around Harvey to show him his gratitude and how much he appreciates everything Harvey has done to him. Harvey simply patted his shoulder, trying to distance himself because slowly, he knows, he needs to move on and teach his heart to forget his feeling for Mike.

Mike pulled away when he heard the door swung open and his beautiful fiancée enters, wearing her magnificent wedding dress. On her side is Donna and closely followed by Rachel’s parents.

Harvey looked at them and just one look from Donna, he sensed something is wrong.

 

**_RACHEL_ **

Rachel immediately noticed Harvey as he marches inside the room where Mike’s at. He looks stunning – typical Harvey and for the very first time Rachel noticed something is definitely off with the great lawyer.

Rachel closely followed but was stopped by Donna.

“Don’t.” Donna gently pulled her arm, shaking her head.

“But Donna,” Rachel begins with worry in her beautiful eyes. “There’s something I need to know.”

Donna pulled away and sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore, Rachel. You’re about to marry Mike, nothing else matters.”

“This is important, Donna,” Rachel insists. “Mike loves Harvey and I need to know if Harvey feels the same way!”

Donna felt her mouth drop slightly with this revelation. “ _What?_ What do you mean Mike loves Harvey?”

“I’m not blind, Donna. Mike’s not aware but he loves Harvey,” Rachel tells her. “And now I need to see for myself if Harvey feels the same way.”

“Rachel,” Donna calls her but there’s no doubt that she can’t stop Rachel anymore.

Rachel walked away from her and opened the door, not wide but enough for her to witness the way Mike and Harvey looked at each other.

Until the very last minute, Rachel hopes that what she fears isn’t true. But this time, Rachel finally sees it with her own eyes that Harvey loves Mike.

And then there’s Mike throwing his arms around Harvey, and Harvey looked hurt, _devastated_. Rachel didn’t need any explanation. She opened the door wide just in time when Mike pulled away.

“Rachel,” Mike says, a little breathless. “Why are you here? Can’t wait to see me?”

“Mike,” Rachel starts and she feels her eyes starts to water. “Mike, I’m sorry but I cannot do this anymore.”

“ _What?_ ” Mike is legitimately confused, looking at Rachel and then to Donna and Rachel’s parents are suddenly there too. Rachel’s parents got a surprised looked in their faces too. “What do you mean, Rachel?” Mike asks.

Rachel cups Mike’s cheeks with both her hands. “I can’t marry you,” Rachel confesses tearfully, looking at Mike. “You deserve to be happy, Mike. And I’m not the one who can give it to you.”

“What?” Mike was completely shock at the words. “I... I don’t understand, Rachel...”

Rachel starts to cry.  

“Please don’t do this,” Mike begs, Rachel’s hands still on his cheeks.

 “No, Mike... I’m sorry,” Rachel whispers her reply. “I just want you to be happy.”

“But I’m happy,” Mike immediately replies back.

“Mike, stop,” Rachel says, pulling her hands away. “We both know that there is someone who makes you happy and you know that is not me. There is someone who loves you and will do almost everything for you. That’s the kind of happiness you deserve, Mike.”

 _“Rachel...”_ Mike seemed more confused now than before.

“Don’t worry about me.” Rachel lifted her right hand once again and cupped Mike’s cheeks. “I love you, Mike. But there is someone here that loves you more and though you’re not aware, you love that person too...”

 

**_MIKE_ **

Mike was lost for words.

Rachel stepped back before she marches outside, away from him, _leaving him_. Mike can’t believe how his life changed in just a matter of seconds. What is worst is this is supposed the happiest day of his life and but now Rachel left him.

As Rachel ran away, her parents gave a him a nod, also completely perplexed with the sudden turn of events before leaving and following their daughter. Donna also looked at him, sadly, before she turned around and followed Rachel.

Mike knows he needs to follow her. Mike needs to follow Rachel because he loves her and he can’t believe she just called the wedding off. But even before he made a single step, Mike felt a strong, firm hand grabbed his hand.

Mike suddenly turned around and sees Harvey. Harvey looks at him, unflinchingly but hopeful, stopping him from following Rachel.

Mike now understands and now sees why Rachel walked away from him. He tried to take a step back with the sudden realization, but Harvey is there stopping him from moving away... gripping his hand tight. Mike feels Harvey won’t let him go anywhere, anymore.

Harvey said nothing but Mike understands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [lovemarvey](http://lovemarvey.tumblr.com) in tumblr. :)


End file.
